Phoniex Rising
by MariaEliDelG
Summary: He just had to fall for the most troublesome girl he had ever met. She just couldn't stay away from the only man that gave her happiness. She was also related to two of the most hated ninja ever, which made things really, really complicated (I suck at summaries but please read!) rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Naruto Fanfic so please leave reviews but please be nice!**

 **(Disclaimer I do not own Naruto)**

She was running, it was all she could do. Everything she loved, everyone she loved, burned in the raging fire that got smaller and smaller as she ran. She felt like a coward for running when she knew she could have done something, saved someone, but her sister was dead. She died protecting her, and like a coward she let her friend drag her away, and started running. She had tuned everything out, the fire was roaring behind her, and her friend was talking to her, but she couldn't hear anything. All she could hear was her sister's last words "I love you, now run". and then she was killed.

* * *

It was a typical day in the Leaf village, peaceful even, and Shikamaru Nara was on his way to the hospital to drop off some paperwork to Sakura from the hokage. He had delivered paperwork to her before so finding her office was easy, her door was usually open but today it wasn't. It was also locked. He cautiously knocked on her door, and about five seconds later it was opened by Sakura. "Hey Shikamaru, what do you need?" she asked, not fully opening the door. "The Hokage sent me. He needs your signature on some documents for the hospital." he said gesturing to the file in his hand. "Oh, right of course. Come on in and I'll have those signed right away. I'm on break so it won't take long." The pinkette gestured for him to come in and he nodded his head in thanks. Once inside her office he could see why the door was locked. Sauske was there. The two had begun dating when they were 19, shortly after the moon incident, and now two years later it was still weird seeing them together. They weren't a very affectionate couple, in fact he had never seen the couple kiss or out on a date, but everyone assumed behind closed doors that things were different, and this all but proved that theory. "Sauske" he said nodding in his direction as he sat down in the chair beside him. The Uchiha just nodded back to him, and then silently watched Sakura look over the paperwork that he had brought. Shikamaru could honestly say that he liked Sauske. He wasn't loud like Lee or Naruto, in fact the only time Shikamaru had actually had a conversation with the guy was when they went on missions together and that was fine by him. You didn't need to know everything about someone to be their friend, and Shikamaru knew enough about him to consider him one. Now he didn't consider Sauske a great friend like Choji or Ino, but he was a friend and teammate none the less. Also he had become pretty great friends with Sakura and Naruto since their academy days so it was the least he could do to try and befriend the Uchiha.

"Dr Haruno!" a nursed yelled as she burst the doorway. Sakura's head snapped up "What's wrong" she asked as she stood up to retrieve her lab coat. "Two girls have entered the village, one of them is suffering from major chakra depletion, as well as dehydration. Also she asked for Lady Tsunade" Sakura's brow furrowed at that last piece of information. Lady Tsunade didn't work much at the hospital anymore, only when Sakura was on leave, or was needed for a mission which didn't happen very often. "What is her name?" Sakura asked. "Its Rhea Roko ma'am." Sakura looked at Sauske "Will you get me Tsunade?" she asked. He simply nodded and exited through the window, doors never seemed to be his thing. "Shikamaru come with me, Kakashi will likely want to be updated on the visitors that we have here." He nodded and followed her and the nurse down the hallway to the girl's room. Sakura knocked on the door before entering, and once inside he saw two girls there. One was sitting in a chair in a corner, she had long dirty blonde and green eyes, not the color of Sakura's, this girl's eyes were a dark green like the forest. She looked to be about 18, the other girl however was lying in a hospital bed asleep. She looked young, only 16 maybe 17 at the oldest, but maybe that was because she was asleep. She had light brown hair that took on a golden sheen as the light hit it, she was also pretty tan, not the kind of tan you get from being out in the sun, but the kind of tan you were born with.

Sakura turned to the girl sitting in the chair "Hello" she said "My name is Sakura Haruno, and I will be the doctor looking after your sister. Can you tell me what happened?" The girl looked nervous, not scared, more like she was trying to figure out what to say. "My name is Amaya Yamashita, and she isn't my sister she's my friend. Our village was attacked about a week ago and we escaped, About 2 days ago she started getting sick, she was going in and out of consciousness and I didn't know what to do. I remembered her telling me that her family was originally from here, we didn't have anywhere else to go so I thought bringing her here was the safest option." The village attack was news to Shikamaru, if these girls had gotten here in two days they had to live in the Fire Country or right on the border, and if this attack had happened a week ago then they would've heard about it by now. "If her family is originally from here, is that how she knows Tsunade?" Shikamaru asked. The girl looked around nervously not knowing what to say. "It's alright" Sakura said "You can talk to us or to Lady Tsunade when she gets here." Amaya just nodded in silence.

While we waited for Tsunade and Sauske, Sakura checked over the girls lab work. She didn't seem to have any physical injuries, she was just exhausted and chakra depleated. Sakura pulled Amaya out of the room to make sure the girl didn't have any injuries herself, if Amaya carried this girl for two days she herself had to be tired.

Shikamaru was sitting in the chair by her bed, when he heard a small groan. He looked over to see that the girl was waking up, she blinked her eyes a few times and then turned her head to look at him. She had large doe eyes, and the color, they all but forced you to look at her. They were a odd shade of hazel, almost golden, but had little specks of brown and green. Shikamaru wasn't the type of man to fawn over a girl's beauty but he wasn't blind, this girl was pretty. Very pretty. He gave her moment to gather in her surroundings, before speaking. "Hello" he said "My name is Shikamaru Nara, I understand that you've had a rough journey, but I was hoping you could tell us more about what happened to you and your friend." She just stared at Shikamaru, clutching the locket that hung around her neck. "Where is Amaya?" she asked "She's with Dr. Haruno, getting checked out, she said you got sick and didn't know where else to take you." She had a confused look on her face before asking "Where am I?" "You're in the Hidden Leaf Village, Amaya said your family was originally from here." A scared and angry look came over the girl's face, she threw off the covers and tried to stand "She shouldn't have brought me here. We need to leave." Shikamaru stood up to stop her, she was unsteady on her feet due to exhaustion. He grabbed her shoulders to steady her and to guide her back to bed, it was then she realized how short she was. She was only about 5ft, maybe 5'2, and with his 6'1 frame he seemed to tower over her. Even with her height disadvantage she seemed built, and even though she was weak now, he could tell that when she was well rested she was a strong shinobi. "You need to rest." he said as he sat her on the bed and sat beside her. Just as he did there was a knock at the door and Tsunade entered along with Sakura and Amaya. Shikamaru stood up as Amaya ran over to see how her friend was. "You're not Rhea Roko"


	2. Chapter 2

"You're not Rhea Roko" Tsunade said, is wasn't a question, it was a statement, one that she seemed to already knew before entering the room. The girl we thought was Rhea turned and glared at Amaya. "I'm sorry" she said "You were so weak, and I didn't know what to do. I know you never wanted to come here but I didn't think I had a choice. I remember what you said about your grandmother being well known around here so I used her name to get you in, and to get Lady Tsunade to come see you." the girl's glare vanished "It's alright Amaya, I know you were just trying to help." She took Amaya's hand just to reassure her that she understood. "So who is Rhea Roko?" asked Sakura. "A very old friend of mine" replied Tsunade, "She came here with her daughter Mika seeking refuge, she was a very gifted healer. Her daughter Mika was five when they came here and also became a very skilled medical ninja before marrying a man named Tora Sato. They had two daughters named Yani and Kara. Yani was about two years older than your class and Kara was a year younger then her. Their father Tora died in the nine tails attack, and their family moved away 2 1/2 years later. We all just assumed it was because Mika couldn't deal with the grief. Five years later Mika's body was sent to us to be buried here in the Leaf, we tried to investigate the cause of death, but the file was sealed, three years after that we received word that Rhea had died from and illness and had requested to be buried next to her daughter. By that time people seemed to have forgotten about them, but a few people still wondered what happened to those two girls"

Tsunade stepped closer to the girl and looked into her eyes. "You aren't Yani and you aren't Kara, but you have Mika's face and Rhea's eyes. What is your name?" The young girl looked hesitant to answer, but then she held her head up and squared her shoulders. "Marianna. Marianna Roko. Mika Sato is my mother, Rhea Roko is my grandmother and Yani and Kara are my older sisters. Half sisters if you want to be technical."

Tsunade just nodded her head "How old are you?" she asked. "I turned 18 a few months ago" "And where are your sisters?" Marianna dropped her gaze and seemed to be holding back her emotions. "Kara died in the attack, I saw it, but I don't know where Yani is. I was with Amaya and Kara when it started, but after Kara died we...we." "We ran." Amaya finished "There was nothing we could've done. People were running everywhere and the village was engulfed in flames. We couldn't do anything." she insisted. She seemed to be talking more to Marianna then us. "Why do you have your grandmother's last name?" asked Sakura curiously. Marianna looked at Sakura, "Because me and my sisters don't have the same dad, Mom didn't think it would be fair to give me his name when I never knew him, so she gave me her maiden name." "Why not your father's last name?" that's when Marianna's eyes narrowed at Sakura, "Not in the picture, never met him, and not important." she stated. Shikamaru knew that the girl was hiding something, but right now that wasn't important. "So what happened to you guys?" he asked "You said your village was burned down, but we haven't gotten any reports about it." The girls looked at eachother, hesitant to answer. "That's a conversation we need to have with your Hokage." Kakashi was in the Sand meeting with Garra and wasn't schedualed to be back until tomorrow, along with Naruto and an Anbu detail. And while he didn't get the feeling these two were a danger to the village he wasn't about to tell two outsiders where the Hokage was. "He's busy today." replied Tsunade " but he will see you tomorrow afternoon, after the two of you have had some rest. You two will be in separate rooms and will have a guard with you at all times. I'm sorry, its not that we don't believe your story, this is just protocol until we figure out whats going on."

Both girls nodded, "Its fine, we understand Ma'am." said Marianna. Tsunade gave her a small smile "You really do have your grandmother's eyes" she said "I was sad to have heard of her death, she was a very dear friend of mine." Marianna returned the smile "She smoke often of you as well Ma'am." and then Tsunade left the room and motioned for Sakura and Shikamaru to follow.

* * *

Once they were in Sakura's office she started giving orders. "Alright, until we can get to the bottom of this I want guards in and outside of their rooms at all times. Put an Anbu guard outside of the room but place Jonin on the inside, someone friendly, I don't want them to feel like they're prisoners. If what they say is true then these girls have already been through enough." Shikamaru and Sakura nodded. "I don't think we have to worry about Amaya trying to leave," he said "she came here willingly to save her friend, but Marianna told me that she didn't want to be here and tried to walk out. She's more of a flight risk." "I agree" said Sakura "Marianna while calm seems agitated about being here. We all saw the look she gave Amaya when she found out she brought her here."

"Alright" said Tsunade "here's what we will do, Shikamaru you will stay with Marianna tonight. She's already met you and will have a familiar face with her. Also your shadow possession jutsu will come in handy if she tries anything. I'll have Kiba stay with Amaya, he will be able to track both girls if they try and run. Go home and gather some things, report back here in an hour. He nodded and then left the room, once outside on the sidewalk he pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it. _Man this day was turning into a drag_ he thought, W _hy did I have to get stuck on babysitting duty? Sakura could've easily watched over the girl._ _Oh well at least I won't have to do anything to demanding for the rest of the day._

Shikamaru finished his cigarette before entering his home, he had moved out of the main house that he had once shared with his parents and moved into the house across from it. He liked his space and his privacy, but still wanted to remain close to his mom. Ever since his father had died in the war she just hadn't been the same. She was happy, and things seemed to have gotten better over the past few years, but part of her had died along with his father. She wasn't as bossy or as nagging as she had been in the past, and he could honestly say that he missed it. Don't get him her wrong, his mom still had her moments, but they weren't very often, and when she did have them everything felt normal for a moment.

Once inside his house he quickly packed an overnight bag. Nothing special just a pair of extra clothes and some pajamas, he normally just slept in a pair of boxers, but he couldn't very well do that while watching over a girl. he also grabbed a toothbrush, and some apples, hospital food wasn't his favorite and had no intention of starving for the night. Once he had everything he went over to see his mother before he left. Upon entering her house he found that she wasn't there, he figured she was at the market, or visiting with his dad. She did that a lot. So he left a note with the house keeper, telling her where he was and not to worry, then he walked over to Kiba's.


	3. Chapter 3

After Lady Tsunade left the room with the other two following behind her, Marianna waited until she knew that they were out of ear shot before putting her head in her hands and letting out a loud frustrated groan. They shouldn't be here. SHE shouldn't be here. Her family had left for a reason. Her very existence was kept secret for a very good reason. Too many secrets were being kept for her to ever return here. "I'm sorr-" Amaya started, but Marianna silently held up her hand. "I already told you its fine Maya" Marianna stated, calling her friend by her childhood nickname, "It couldn't be helped, but now we need to figure out how we're gonna get out of here." Amaya nodded her head. "I know, but your far to weak to go anywhere for a few days. To be honest, I don't know how far I would get without resting either." Marianna knew all of this to be true, she nor her friend would get very far without resting for a few days. Until then they had to buy themselves sometime, talk as little as possible, and tell as little as possible. Above all she had to hope HE wasn't in the village, she prayed he wasn't here, hopefully on a mission. A long mission. Because if she ran into him, she didn't know if she could control her emotions. Controlling her emotions was something Marianna was always good at, she had to be in order to keep her true identity a secret. Her life depended on it in most cases, that's why her mother left when she found out she was pregnant with her. She clutched the silver locket that hung around her neck, it was the only thing she had left. The only thing that reminded her of a happier time, when things were easy. When they could have stayed easy. "Alright" she said addressing Amaya, "Here's what we'll do. We're going to stay here until we are well rested, and then we will leave. Until then we're going to have to be very careful about what we say and do." Amaya agreed with her friend. Though neither girl would show it, they were scared. They had been ever since their Village was attacked. They didn't know what they were going to do, they didn't even know if anyone else had survived. Marianna wanted to find her sister Yani, who was 7 months pregnant with her niece, and her brother-in-law Kuro. Maya had an older brother named Raiden who was her sister's age, and they were very close. All they wanted was to find what was left of their family and put all of this behind them.

A knock at the door pulled both girls from their thoughts. "Come in" Marianna said. The door opened and in walked the women with pink hair, Sakura if she remembered correctly, the name suited her. Sakura gave both of the girls a warm smile, "Lady Tsunade wanted me to tell you that you will be escorted to your rooms now. She said that their will be extra clothes and towels waiting there for you so that you may shower and make yourselves comfortable, also dinner will be brought to you." "Thank you" Amaya replied with a smile, "We really do appreciate it." "It's really no problem, we want you to feel same and welcomed here, and Lady Tsunade really wants to find out what happened to your Village." A wheelchair was then brought in the room by a nurse for Marianna. "It's alright" she said "I can walk." she then tried to stand up to make her point but was over come by dizziness and had to sit back down. "Or maybe I'll just take the chair." Sakura laughed, "Good choice. Now I wasn't you to stay in bed for a few days, no walking unless its to go to the bathroom." Marianna nodded her head in agreement. She was then helped into the chair, and taken down the hallway to an elevator, where she was then taken upstairs to a large room that contained two beds. Sakura and Maya helped her into bed, " The shower and bathroom are behind that door, you'll find everything you need in there." "Thank you," said Marianna, "Please tell Lady Tsunade I said thank you as well." "I will. Amaya your room is down the hall, I'll give you two a few minutes to shower before sending in your guards." Amaya hugged her friend before leaving the room, and then for the first time since the attack Marianna was alone. For a minute she just sat on the bed, but the shower was calling her name. She stood up, wavering for a moment, and slowly walked to the bathroom. inside she found a pair of black shorts, and a dark green t-shirt, along with a sports bra and underwear. Towels hung on the wall, and soaps lined the counter. She took what she needed and turned the shower on full blast. She loved hot showers, not warm, hot. She sat under the spray of the water for a moment, before she started washing her hair and body. After she was done cleaning herself, Marianna continued to stand under the water. That's when the tears started to fall. She hadn't cried yet, she hadn't mourned the loss of her sister until then, and once she started she couldn't bring herself to stop.

* * *

She sat there on the tiled floor under the water that had long grown cold when she heard a sharp knock at the door. "Are you alright?" asked a familiar male voice. She stood up and turned off the water, "Yes, I'll be out in a few minutes." she said as she dried off her body. Whoever it was walked away from the door, and she combed her hair. She pulled on the bra and underwear that surprisingly fit, as well as the shorts and shirt, and then walked out into the room. Lying on the bed next to hers, with his hands behind his head, was the man she had first seen when she had woken up. His name was something-Nara, she couldn't remember, she was to busy waking up in hospital bed to really pay attention. He sat up and looked at her, under normal circumstances, she would think he was cute. He had dark brown eyes, that looked warm and kind, and a strong jaw line. Even though he was sitting down she could tell that he was built under his black shirt and green flack jacket. His dark black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, kinda looked like a pineapple. Yes under normal circumstances she would think him to be cute, but these weren't normal circumstances. He was her guard, her babysitter really, he was her to make sure she didn't go anywhere.

Hello" she said, Shikamaru silently waved back to her. "We met earlier," he said, "with Tsunade." Marianna nodded her head signaling she remembered. "Nara right?" he nodded. "Yea Shikamaru, I'll be your guard for this evening." She smirked at the word guard. "You mean babysitter?" she asked, her tone laced with sarcasm. Shikamaru wanted to smirk but held it back "More or less" he replied. He watched her as she moved around the room, now that she was up and moving he really got a good look at her. Her brown hair fell down her back in loose waves, and stopped just before her waist. She really was a pretty girl, a little too young for him but still he had eyes and he looked. Honestly it was kind of impossible not too, considering her shorts weren't very long and showed off her tan legs which were toned with muscle as well as her...well you know... Her shirt was clingy, not tight but it clung to her body enough to show her off her chest. She honestly wasn't lacking in either department. Now again Shikamaru wasn't a pervert and never fawned over girls but he was 21 years old and knew when a girl was truly pretty, not make-up pretty like Ino could be sometimes.

After putting her dirty clothes in a pile in the corner, she sat down on the bed beside him. "So," she began, "when does the interrogation start?" He raised is brow at her. "You know, when are you going to start asking me all kinds of questions about my life, pretending that you're only trying to get to know me, when really all you're after is why I don't want to be here." He didn't hold back his smirk this time, the girl was blunt, and she wasn't stupid. "No interrogation." he said getting up and walking towards the window. "It's not really my thing." He wasn't lying. He wasn't good at asking questions. He was good at figuring people out and their personalities, but extracting information was never his strong suit. It was Marianna's turn to raise her brow at the Nara. "Really?" she asked. He looked into her eyes to show that he was serious and he nodded. He saw her shoulders droop, like she had been holding her breath and finally let it out, she believed him it seemed. And why wouldn't she? He wasn't lying to her, he wasn't going to press her. She seemed like the type of girl that didn't talk about herself unless she wanted to

"He walked back over to his bed and pulled a shogi board, this was how he interrogated people. "What's that for?" she asked. "To pass the time, guarding you is going to be a drag, but it doesn't have to be boring." he said as he sat on his bed, put a table between them, and faced her. "You mean babysit?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes, but she turned in faced him. He set up the pieces and let her make the first move.

* * *

"Fifteen minutes into the game Shikamaru was stumped. Not because he was losing, but because he could not get a read on this girl. She was all over the place, normally he could get a good read off a person from how they played. For instance if someone played aggressively, always on the offensive, never hesitating their moves, it meant that their personality was bold, confident, but not cocky. That they were smart and never backed down. Marianna on the other hand, he just couldn't read. It was almost as if she was purposefully prolonging the game. As soon as he started to advance she would get defensive, then suddenly she would switch to offense, but she only stayed on the offensive long enough to trap him. Then she would let him advance and go back on the defensive. Besides that all of her moves were quick and deliberate, her eyes showed no emotion and her face was blank the entire time. Before he knew it Shikamaru was at a loss, all of his pieces were trapped, he couldn't make a right move, but when he looked at her pieces he saw that neither could she. He looked up at her and she smiled. "You didn't really think you were the only one who used board games to get a read off of people did you?" she asked smugly, "You would have noticed what I was doing if you hadn't been so focused on trying to read me." emTroublesome women, /emhe thought, and she was, she gave him a headache. She also made him crave a cigarette. As she got up to use the bathroom, he stepped outside onto the balcony and pulled out a pack and a lighter. The nicotine helped with his headache, he wasn't addicted to the cigarettes, if fact he usually only had one or two a day. They just made him feel better, closer to Asuma, and they helped clear his head.

He heard Marianna come out of the bathroom and step out onto the balcony, out of the corner of his eye he saw her pick up the pack that he had sat down. Instead of scolding him about the dangers of cigarettes like every other women did, she pulled one out and lit it. He watched her as she turned around and leaned her back against the railing, she inhaled and exhaled the smoke with ease. This obviously wasn't her first time. "What?" she demanded, "don't make a stupid comment about me being too young. I'm only 3 years younger than you." "I wasn't going to say anything." he replied, and he wasn't, it wasn't any of his business what this girl did, she had her reasons, as did he. They were silent for a few minutes before she spoke again. "So when did you start?" "Before the war, my Sensei had died and this was kinda his thing I just picked up on it I guess." She nodded understanding. "What about you?" he replied looking at her. She looked at him then, "About a year ago. I needed something to stay in control, keep the nightmares away." "What kind of nightmares?" She raised her eyebrow, "I thought we said no interrogating." "We're not," he replied, "You don't have to answer if you don't have to." She stayed silent and finished her cigarette. She moved to go back inside, but she stumbled a bit. He reached out and grabbed her arm to steady her. "That cigarette was probably the last thing I needed." she said, "Troublesome." he muttered under his breath, and he helped her back to her bed.

Someone knocked on the door then, Shikamaru opened it and a dinner cart was wheeled in. He handed her, her tray of miso soup and crackers and sat down with his own tray. The food wasn't bad, actually good for once. They ate in silence, and when they were done Shikamaru gathered the trays and and put the cart outside. A nurse came in then to give her more fluids and something to help her sleep.

"Shikamaru took this time to change in the bathroom, he pulled out a pair of black pants and black shirt, just something to be more comfortable in. When he came back out, Marianna was already asleep. emWhatever they gave her must have been strong /emhe thought. He laid down on his bed and pulled a book out from his bag, and started to read.


	4. Chapter 4

The nightmares started when she was five, right after her mom was killed. She would wake up crying almost every night, until her Nana came to wake her and comfort her. After her Nana passed away from an illness, it was Kara who would wake and soothe her when her nightmares would come. They stopped for a while when she was 11, but two years later they returned. Now she had to deal with them on her own. Maya had woken her the past few nights, but ever since the attack she tried to sleep as little as possible, because she knew what was coming.

There was no resisting the sleep medication though, what ever it was, was strong, and it only took a few minutes to kick in before she was pulled into the darkness. Her dreams were never about one specific thing, and when she woke she could never remember what the dream was about. she would just wake up scared and crying.

She slept until about 2 a.m. before the dreams came, everything was on fire in the dream, and in the fire she could see the faces of her family trying to pull her in as she ran away. In her dream it felt like she was running for hours, but in reality her dream had only lasted about a minute. Then she felt someone shaking her and she bolted up wide awake. She could tell she had been crying by the dampness on her cheeks, her eyes darted around the dark room, until she found Shikamaru who was staring at her wide eyed and mouth open. Then she felt it. The slight tingling sensation she felt whenever her eyes changed color. The one time she wasn't in control was when she was asleep, and now he had seen it. Her sharingan.

* * *

"Don't" she pleaded "don't tell them." She was scared, he could see it in her body language. He had to decide right then and there if he should go and get Tsunade, or hear the girl out. "Tell me everything." he demanded "Why you don't want to be here, what village you're from and why it was attacked." "You aren't going to tell them?" she asked in a shaky voice. Shikamaru shook his head, "No, you are going to tell them, I'm just going to decide if you tell them now or if it can wait till the morning." Marianna nodded her "Alright, but just tell me one thing." "What?" Shikamaru snapped losing his patience, "Is...is he here, in the village?" It took him a moment for him to figure out who she was talking about, and the it hit him. "You mean Sauske? Yes he's here, he was here in the hospital when you were brought in. Why?" She slowly took off the silver rectangle locket that hung around her neck and handed it to him. He took it, it was a simple locket a bit larger then most but still something she could easily hide under her shirt. "Open it." she said. He did as he was told, and when he saw what was in it, he almost dropped it. There in the tiny frame was an even smaller picture of her at about four years old, sitting on the lap of a young Itachi Uchiha.

"Why do you have this?" he demanded "Itachi he...he's my brother." Shikamaru didn't know what to say. This whole thing was impossible wasn't it? Sauske was the last Uchiha, everyone else had died. "After the nine tails attack," she continued "My mom was devastated about losing her husband, it took her a long time to pull herself together, but she was never the same. About two years later she met a man in a bar, they talked for a while, got drunk, and one thing led to another. She didn't ask what his name was, she didn't know he was from the Uchiha clan, and once she found out he had a family she never spoke to him again. Until she found out she was pregnant. He made it very clear he didn't want me, and that he didn't want his wife to find out, so my mom decided enough was enough and she and my family moved to a town not far from here. She wrote to him when i was born but she never heard back from him. When Itachi was ten he showed up at my house, saying that he had found the letter my mom had sent Fugaku, I was only two so i don't remember much. He visited a lot though, up until he died."

He was left speechless, what she was saying didn't make any sense. She might have been only two when she first met Itachi but it was obvious they had a relationship after that. After the massacre everyone knew who Itachi Uchiha was, even civilians, there was no way her family hadn't heard. "You know what happened to your...to his clan right? Your mom just let him come around after it happened?" he asked. Even though he now knew why Itachi had killed his own family, he grew up thinking he was a ruthless killer. So how did she have a relationship with him? "He told my grandmother what happened. He was hurting so much and he just old her, she believed him after a while. He told her that he wanted to still see me, to protect us. No one knew who my father was, and after the massacre it was decided that i would grow up safer if it was kept a secret. Besides, no one knew if i would even inherit the sharingan, why reveal who my dad was if it wasn't necessary?" "But you did inherit it." Shikamaru said. She nodded "When i was five my mom was murdered, to this day we still don't know who did it. My Nana and sisters had gone into town and I was playing outside. I walked into the house and she was just laying on the floor. We moved after that and Itachi was around a lot more that year, teaching me how to control my eyes."

"So I take it you know it was Sauske that killed him? Is that why you asked about him earlier, because you didn't want to see him?" Shikamaru asked trying to put the pieces together. "Yes," she said "Itachi filled me in on what Sauske was doing. My not wanting to see him has nothing to do with Itachi's death. Itachi chose that, and i've learned to live with it." "So why don't you want to see him? He's technically your brother-" "NO." she said cutting him off. "We may share a father but i don't consider him my brother. Itachi was, IS my brother, he took care of me, made sure i was safe. Sauske went back on everything Itachi wanted for this village, he put his own anger over his brother's love, and tried to destroy what Itachi tried to save. Itachi gave everything up to save him, and Sauske grew up throwing all of it away." Shikamaru could see her shoulders shaking with anger, this was obviously a touchy subject for her.

"So explain how and why your village was attacked." he continued. She took a deep breath, controlling herself, "After my Nana passed we didn't have any one left to take care of us, Itachi obviously couldn't. The village I've been living in for the past ten years, is secret to everyone but the 5 Kage, and its located outside of the Fire country. This village takes in orphans from all the lands, civilians and shinobi children. Its called the village Hidden in Shadows, and they take in village orphans and train them to become ninjas." "Hold on, how is it that no one has heard of, or seen this village?" "I told you, it was created in secret and only the five Kage know about it. Its only been around for about 30 years or so. Its in a pretty secluded area and we have some pretty powerful genjutsu users to hide the village. If you've never seen the village you won't find it." Shikamaru wasn't buying the story just yet.

"So you're telling me that the Kage just allow a secret village to take it orphans and train kids, like there own personal army?" She shook her head "No, the village isn't very large, in fact its smaller than all of the other hidden villages. Its also mostly made up of younger kids, when we turn 21 we are given the option to go back to our native village, join the civilian life, or you can stay and guard the village and help train the other kids. Villages can't always take care of every single orphan, especially after a war, so they take the kids that won't be missed. Our village was funded by the five villages, we had our own council and everything, but because most of us were from different lands, so we each had someone to represent our native village. As for why our village was attacked, I don't know. Nothing like this has ever happened, in the ten years that I've lived there, we never even had a breach in security. We ran drills and things like that, but this came out of no where, it was complete chaos."

He believed her. He was crazy but he believed her. Shikamaru was trying his best to process everything he was just told, he didn't think Marianna was a threat, but he knew that this information had to be shared with the Hokage. And Sauske. "You're going to have to tell the Hokage everything," he said "And not just about the attack, you're going to have to tell him who your father is. I can't keep that from him, and he isn't going to be able to keep it from Sauske either." "I know" she said "I'm mad at him though. Its silly but i can't help but be angry with him. I know Itachi never told him about me but i can't help being mad at him for never being around. I can't help but think that if he had given up on his revenge and moved on, then maybe Itachi could have told him the truth. To be honest Sauske scares me." Shikamaru snickered "Sauske scares you? You ran around and trained with a S-ranked criminal, with no proof of what the council made him do, and Sauske is the one who scares you."

She nodded "Yes he does. Everything Itachi did he did out of love for his family. He sacrificed everything he had for love. Sauske was willing to sacrifice everything for power, including love. That kind of determination is ten times scarier then Itachi ever was." "Thats all in the past now though, Sauske changed after the war." "I know that" she said "I understand what he's trying to do, and I'm glad that you see a change in him, but you have to understand that I don't know that changed man, I only know the one that killed Itachi out of hatred."

Shikamaru's head hurt, he didn't think this was something he needed to report this instant, but the moment Kakashi got back they needed to see him. "Get some rest" he told her "We're going to see the Hokage first thing in the morning." She smiled at him "Thank you." "For what?" he asked. "For not running off and telling everyone just yet." "It would've been to troublesome to wake Tsunade, only to have to tell Kakashi all over again anyways." he said laying back on his pillow. He turned to look at Marianna who was laying down facing him, with her eyes closed, trying to go back to sleep.

This whole thing was becoming a drag. He was more worried about how Sauske was gonna react to this more than anything. In fact he was 99% positive that Sauske wasn't going to be pleased about having a little sister who was the result of a one night stand his father had. No, he wasn't going to take this very well at all.


	5. Chapter 5

CH5

Shikamaru didn't remember dosing off, but he must have because he was woken up by the sound of the toilet flushing. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was seven in the morning. A big part of him wanted to go back to sleep but Kakashi should be back by now and he knew they needed in get a move on. Marianna stepped out of the bathroom, wearing the same thing she fell asleep in, but she had clearly taken a shower. "Morning" he said "When are we leaving?" she asked "As soon as I change." Shikamaru said going into the bathroom. He slipped on his green flak jacket and brushed his teeth, when he came out Marianna was on the balcony lighting a cigarette. Thats when someone knocked on the door, he walked over and opened it, and standing there was the last person he needed to see. Sauske.

"I'm here to escort you and the girl to Kakashi." he said taking a step inside. Shikamaru needed to think fast "Alright thanks,you can wait-" he heard the balcony door open and turned around as Marianna stepped inside. She looked at the two men standing in the room, at first she didn't realize who he was but he saw her whole body language change as she realized who he was. "Sauske" she said almost at a whisper, Sauske looked at her with a blank expression on his face, "Do i know you?" he asked taking a step toward her. Marianna backed up in the corner of the room, her body shaking, Shikamaru knew what was going to happen even before it did. As if in slow motion he saw her eyes change from hazel to blood red, then all hell broke loose.

In a split second Sauske had Marianna slammed up against the wall with his blade at her throat. "Who. Are. You?" he growled out. "SAUSKE!" Shikamaru shouted "Let her go!" Sauske ignored his plead "Are you and experiment? Did Orochimaru send you?!" he yelled out. Marianna just stood there shaking, Shikamaru saw that this wasn't going to go anywhere. He quickly preformed his shadow possession jutsu, right as Sakura, Amaya, and Kiba ran through the door. "Sauske!" Sakura shouted "What the hell is going on?" Shikamaru had trapped Sauske with his shadow possession jutsu and got him away from Marianna, but Sauske was fighting him. Amaya ran over to Marianna and put her arm around her. "What happened?" she asked. "Her eyes." Sauske growled "She has the Sharingan." Everyone turned and looked to Marianna but she had her eyes closed, trying to calm herself.

"That's impossible." said Tsundae "You must be seeing things Sauske." Sasuke turned and glared at her "Im not!" he yelled "I saw it, and so did Shikamaru." they all looked at him then "Did you?" asked Sakura. Shikamaru looked at Marianna whose eyes had changed back to hazel before nodding his head. "Get them to Kakashi. Now." barked Tsunade "Shikamaru, Kiba, you will escort them. Go straight there and do not stop for anyone. Sakura take Sauske there as well, and don't let him do anything stupid.' Shikamaru released Sauske, and moved to grab Marianna, and took her outside, Kiba followed with Amaya, as did Sakura and Sauske. He could still feel Marianna shaking beside him, he grabbed her arm "Calm down." he whispered "Everything will be sorted out soon." "He's staring." she said "I can feel him staring at me." Shikamaru turned his head and saw that Sauske was indeed glaring at her back. This was probably the most troublesome situation he had ever been in.

* * *

They quickly walked to the Hokage tower, and walked into Kakashi's office, only to find Naruto there. "Where's Kakashi?" Shikamaru asked "You just missed him" he said "He went to the hospital to talk to Granny Tsunade, but he should be back soon." Shikamaru groaned. "Who are they?" Naruto asked "That is a very good question." Sauske growled as he walked towards Marianna. "Who are you?" he demanded. Shikamaru stepped in front of Sauske, they were about the same height and Shikamaru looked him square in the eye. "Back off Sauske, just wait for Kakashi." Sakura stepped in as well "Sauske-kun" Sauske looked down at her then "Let her talk to Kakashi." Sauske glared at Marianna once more before stepping back. It was times like this that Shikamaru was grateful that the only person Sauske listened too was Sakura. "Marianna" Amaya said "You don't have to do this, you don't owe them anything." "Like hell she doesn't!" Sauske yelled "She needs to explain everything to me!". "You are the last person on this earth, that she needs to speak to!" Amaya snapped back. Sauske stepped towards Amaya and Kiba moved in front of her while Akamaru growled. "Come on Sauske leave her alone." Kiba said, they glared at each other for a moment. "Teme what the hell has gotten into you?" Naruto exclaimed. Just then the door slammed open and Kakashi and Tsunade walked in.

"Well, well it seems a lot happened while i was away." Kakashi said sitting down "Tsunade filled me in a bit on the way here. Sauske, you may stay for now but if you can't control yourself you will leave. Whatever is said in this room needs to be kept top secret until i say otherwise." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Now then" he continued "My name is Kakashi, and I am the Hokage of the this Village, Tsunade has told me that she knew your grandmother." Marianna nodded "Yes sir, my name is Marianna Roko, and Rhea Roko is my grandmother. She and my mother Mika Sato are from this village. After they died, my sisters Yani, Kara, and I were moved the the Village Hidden in the Shadows. Since you are the Hokage, I would assume you know of this Village." "I do." he said "Wait a minute!" Naruto yelled "What is this village and why have i never heard of it?" Kakashi rolled his eyes "You haven't heard of it because its a secret village that takes in orphans and trains them to become ninja. Only the Five Kage know of it, it was created during the Third Great war, to take care of all the children who had lost their homes. Tsunade told me that you said your village had burned down, this was that village?"

"Yes," she said "About a week ago we were ambushed, me and my friend Amaya escaped and after i got sick she brought me here." Kakashi nodded his head taking it all in "So what is this i hear about the Sharingan?" "I saw it," Sauske said "Shikamaru did as well, she knows who I am." Kakashi looked Marianna up and down "Show us." he demanded. Marianna looked uneasy, she glanced at him, almost asking if it was okay. He just nodded his head reassuring her. They all watched as her eyes changed from hazel to red. "Thats not possible!" Naruto cried out "Teme is the last Uchiha, how does she have the sharingan?" "Obviously she's related to someone who is an Uchiha, idiot." Kiba snapped back. "Yes that much is obvious, but who?" Kakashi asked.

"You don't have to tell them." Amaya said interrupting "You don't owe HIM any explanation. You've all seen the sharingan, you know she's related to a Uchiha but she doesn't have to tell you who it is." "Oh I think she does." Sauske said "I want to know what it is your trying so hard to keep secret from me in particular." "I'll show you" Marianna piped up. She took off the locket that hung around her neck and handed it to Kakashi. He took it and opened it, and even with his mask on he could see the look of shock run across his face. "Sauske." he said handing him the locket. Sauske took it, and for a moment all he did was stare at it. "How?" he growled out "How do you have this? Just how exactly are you an Uchiha?" Sakura and Naruto also looked at the necklace, "Hey that's Itachi." he exclaimed "What's she doing with him?" Sakura groaned "Idiot, just let them talk will you." she scolded

Tsunade then looked at the locket. "The rumors were true weren't they?" she asked Marianna. She gave Tsunade a confused look. "What rumors?" "Right before your mother left, there was talk about a certain Uchiha who got drunk at a bar, and took a women home. No one ever said who the women was but it was scandalous on the Uchiha's part because he was married and well known." "What Uchiha?" Sauske growled out, Tsunade looked at Marianna "Is it true?" she asked again, Marianna simply nodded "Yes the women they were talking about is my mother, and the man that slept with her is Fugaku Uchiha."


	6. Chapter 6

CH6

There she said it. It was the last thing she had wanted to do but what choice did she have? Sasuke had seen her eyes, and there was no way she was leaving now. The truth was out in the open. Everyone was silent, and the tension was so thick it would take more then a knife to cut it. She didn't even see Sauske move, she just felt herself being slammed against the wall his sword at her throat...again. "Sauske!" Kakashi yelled. She silently held her hand up. "Its ok." she said "You're lying." Sauske growled "My father loved my mother, he would have never done that to her. To his family, he may not have been the greatest father but he was not a cheater." Marianna snickered "Oh yea I can tell you from first hand experience he was a shitty father, my mom figured that out when he told her to take care of the 'problem'. I don't doubt that he loved your mother and you and Itachi, but the fact of the matter is that he did sleep with my mom. Itachi found out and tracked us down when i was two, I have no idea if your mom ever found out but Itachi never told her. He visited me before and after the massacre, up until the day you killed him." You could hear the anger in her voice in that last statement. "You know I'm telling the truth, Fugaku was my father, Itachi IS my brother, and you and I are related. A DNA test will prove it." Sauske lowered his sword, "Show me." he said "With your eyes, show me your telling the truth." she nodded "I can show all of you." Again her eyes shifted from hazel to red, only this time, she activated her Mangekyo Sharingan. Everyone in the room saw it and in an instant they were all looking at her memories.

 _The first one was of her at about ten years old, running through the forrest. In the distance they could see she was running towards Itachi who was sitting on a fallen tree, he wasn't wearing his Akatski robe. "Itachi!" she yelled as she hugged him. He hugged her back and smiled "Hey Mari." he said "Where have you been?" she demanded with her arms folded "You're usually never gone this long." Itachi shrugged his shoulders "Some unexpected things came up that needed my attention. How have you been, still practicing I hope." She sat down on the tree next to him "Yea i have been, I've gotten better at using genjutsu and the fireball jutsu." "Very good" he said "Itachi?" she said "Hm?" he replied looking at her "Whats wrong? You didn't come visit when you said you would. We heard the Leaf village was attacked, and you're acting strange." he smirked at her "Nothing gets past you, Mari, something is bothering me. I didn't visit when I said I would because I heard that Sauske had ran off and joined Orochimaru."_

Shikamaru put it together, this was around the time that Sauske had run off.

 _"Why would he do that?" she asked "For power," he replied "So that he can kill me." Marianna snorted "Dumbass" Itachi gave her a leveled look "Language." he said sternly, She rolled her eyes at him "You're a wanted criminal apart of the Akatski organization, and Sauske ran of to join some evil snake ninja. The last thing you need to worry about is my language. Itachi ruffled her hair "You're probably right." "Itachi" she continued "Why don't you just tell Sauske the truth? That you were ordered to kill your family by the council, then he would stop trying to get revenge and you can come out of hiding. Wouldn't it just be easier that way?" "Well yes and no. It would make all our lives easier if i told him, but then my cover would be blown, and the Leaf would likely rise up against the elders for ordering a massacre. If my cover were blown then the Akatski would come after me and Sauske, and possibly find out about you. Also there are still too many people in power who wanted to control the Uchihas, I can't risk you or Sauske getting mixed up in that. Everything I did, I did for peace, me telling Sauske could ruin everything Ive done." Marianna sighed "Things really shouldn't be this complicated." "You're pretty smart for you're age." Itachi replied "Well thats pretty easy when both of my brothers are dumbasses." Itachi playfully smacked her on the head "Language" he said again._

The scene shifted and we were now looking at Marianna in the forest again hugging Itachi, with no intent of letting go.

 _"Please" she begged him "Please don't do this, you don't have to die." Itachi hugged her back, patting her hair. "I do." he said "I need to do this to help Sauske, I'm sick Mari, Im dying anyway and I'd rather it be by Sauske's hand rather than some illness." She looked up at him tears streaming down her face. "But I don't want you to die now. This isn't fair! He's taking you away from me, and I hate him!." "You don't mean that." Itachi said "He's your brother, you can't hate him." "Yes i can" she insisted "If you die I will hate him, and he's not my brother Itachi, you are. You've helped me through everything, and with my sharingan, what am I supposed to do when you're gone? I can't loose anymore of my family." Itachi bent down and grabbed shoulders, looking her in her eyes which where now red. "You won't ever loose me, not completely anyway, I may not be around but I will always look after you and Sauske. You'll get the hang of your sharingan, you're a natural at it. As for family you still have your sisters and friends. Plenty of people that love you. I may not be around to say it anymore but remember this Mari. I will always love you and Sauske." he kissed her on her forehead, and Marianna threw her arms around his neck. "I love you too." The scene shifted again and they saw her sitting in the rain, with a piece of a stone wall in front of her; the Uchiha crest was painted on it. He recognized it as the place where Sauske and Itachi had fought. Was she there for that?_

The world shifted and we were all standing in the Hokage's office again. "Whoa." said Naruto, Kiba gave an awkward laugh "Yea whoa." Marianna just stared at Sauske who was staring at the ground. "I was there" she said "I was there when you killed him, I watched the whole thing. I wanted to stop it, but that wasn't what he wanted." Sauske looked at her then. "I believe you." he said "I'm not happy about any of this, but you aren't lying." "So why come back to the Leaf now after all this time?" Naruto asked "I didn't really have a choice." she said. "I got sick and Amaya brought me here, Shikamaru found out about my eyes when I was asleep and lost control of it."

Kakashi sat there taking it all in. "Besides your family who else knows about this?" he asked. "A couple of our friends know that my father was an Uchiha, but they didn't know how closely I am related to Itachi and Sauske. That we kept secret." "I know your village had a group of elders and a council, did they know?" he continued. Marianna shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure, the Elders might have but they never said anything to me, nor did our council of peers. Then again my sister was on that council, so that may be why. If they did know of my relation to the Uchiha clan, they would have never let me out of that village for missions." Kakashi nodded. "You said that Shikamaru saw your sharingan because you lost control of it, do you have trouble with control?" he asked. "Normally no I don't, Itachi taught me how to control it years ago, but I've had a few slip ups, mostly when I'm asleep, that's how my friends found out." "You loose control when you have nightmares?"asked Shikamaru. She nodded "Ever since the attack, its been getting harder and harder, I think its cause of the Mangekyo."

"I know this is a lot for everyone to take in," said Kakashi, "Especially for you and Sauske. Marianna I hope you understand that we cant just let you leave the village, not after everything we just found out. You aren't a prisoner, but we are going to have to keep an eye on you, mostly for your own protection until we can find out why your village was attacked, and more importantly who did it. We will make arrangements for you and Amaya to stay somewhere. We are also going to be looking into the attack on your village and see who could've done this and if there are any other survivors." "Thank you." She said "Please keep me involved and let me know if I can be any help." Kakashi nodded. "You'll be staying in a hotel for now until we can get you both something more permanent, Kiba can take you there, I will have some basic necessities sent over to you by tonight. Oh and please, don't try and run." Both of the girls nodded and Kiba escorted them out.

"Well" Naruto started "This is a mess. You Uchihas just keep popping up huh teme?" That comment earned a fierce glare from Sauske and a smack on the head from Sakura. "Now might not be the time for jokes Naruto." Kakashi said "Sauske, I have to ask, did you have any idea about her? Did Obito or Madara ever mention another Uchiha alive?" Sauske shook his head "No, if they knew they would have tried to use her in the war as well." "What was her village doing in the war?" Sakura asked "I mean from what I've seen, I doubt she's the type of person to just sick back and watch the world get destroyed." Tusnade cleared her throat "I believe I can help with that considering Kakashi was not officially Hokage at the time and didn't have all the details about the Shadow village. Like Marianna said the village is essentially an orphanage mostly made up of genin to young to fight. From what I remember their records showed that they had plenty of chunin and jonin, but only enough to protect the village. We were told that many of them actually returned to their old villages to fight, and because of that they couldn't afford to send anyone in fear of the village being attacked. It's possible that Marianna had no choice but to stay out of it." Kakashi nodded "And if her sisters were smart they would have kept her far away from Madara." Shikamaru looked at Sauske who was just starring out the window, Sakura placed her hand on his shoulder. "Sauske? Are you ok?" He looked at her "No" he said. He walked past her and walked out the door. Sakura sighed "I'll check on him." And she followed him out.

"Shikamaru" Kakashi called "Keep and eye on Marianna and Amaya, make sure they stay put. You're dismissed"

Shikamaru walked out of the Hokage's office, drained and his mind realing. _Why did I have to get mixed up in this mess?_

 **So sorry I neglected this story but I'm back now! another chapter should be posted in a few hours!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CH7**

Sauske made it home in record time, slamming the door of the apartment that Sakura and he shared so hard he thought it might come off the hinges. He stalked into his room and slammed that door too, walking around his room seething with anger. Another secret, another secret that Itachi took to his grave. Why? Why was she so special? Oh he was angry at his father, but even more so at Itachi. He grew in the dark about the truth of his clan, and he grew up hell bent on revenge, hating Itachi, But this girl knew the truth the whole time. Why did she get to grow up with Itachi in her life while he stumbled around in the dark? All things considered he knew it was something small to angry about, but he couldn't help it.

Sauske hear the bedroom door open and saw Sakura standing timidly in the door way.

"Sauske-"

"Don't" he cut her off "Don't tell me calm down right now."

She shook her head. "I'm not. I just came to check on you."

Sauske sat down on the bed and Sakura joined him.

"I just don't understand why. Why would my father do this? Why would Itachi keep something like this a secret?"

"I don't know" she said taking his only hand in hers. "I'm sure you're father was just ashamed, you come from a very proud, very strict clan. I have no doubt a child born from an affair would have been shunned and your family would have been an outcast. Perhaps he was doing what he thought was best, regardless if it was wrong or right. As for Itachi, well he's always had his reasons and they've always been to protect you."

"Protect me from what this time?" he snapped "From a girl who's my half sister?"

"Maybe it was to preserve your fathers memory, I'm sure Itachi was angry and ashamed when he found out, maybe he wanted to spare you those feelings."

Sauske let out a long sigh, Sakura made some good points, but still he couldn't shake the anger he felt.

"I want to hate her." He said Sakura raised an eyebrow at him

"Sauske you can't hate her for something your father did."

He shook his head "No not because of that, I want to hate her because she got Itachi, because he chose her. I made a mess out of my life, mostly because of my own mistakes, but partly because he kept me in the dark. She had it easier, and I'm jealous."

"Sauske Uchiha!" Sakura snapped,

Sauske looked at her with a confused expression on his face.

"You can't seriously sit her and think that she had it easy. Yes she had Itachi, but other then that Marianna has been dragged through some of the same hells as you. Weren't you listening? Your father refused to claim her. Her mom was killed when she was five, her grandmother died soon after and then she lost Itachi all by the time she thirteen, and now one of her sisters is dead and the other one is missing. She was a kept a secret from everyone around her, hiding her relationship to your clan probably because she was scared people would come after her like they did you."

Sauske narrowed his eyes at her, only because she was right and he hated it when she was right.

"She's your sister Sauske, she's family. You need to try, Itachi would at least want you to try"

He knew what Itachi would have wanted but he wasn't sure how to be a brother to an eighteen year old girl. He didn't know how to accept her into his life, perhaps she didn't even want him in her life.

"I don't know how" he said.

Sakura rested her head on his shoulder "Just start by saying hello. Take things slow."

"Ah" he nodded in agreement as he kissed her head. She smiled at him and stood up and walked towards their bathroom, slowly removing her shirt in the process.

"Shower." She said, it was a demand rather than a question, and it was the best suggestion Sauske had heard all day, as he walked in to join her.

Marianna couldn't sleep, or rather she couldn't fall back asleep. She looked over at the clock and it read 11:00 pm, it wasn't that late but she had fallen asleep early. Her and Maya were taken to the hotel by Kiba, it was a nice place and they had separate rooms and showers. Someone else had stopped by with groceries and clothes that were a perfect fit for them both, something that surprised her. She had woken up from another nightmare, her body covered in a thin layer of sweat, it was dark but she knew her eyes were red. She finally decided to go on a walk, she pulled out a pair of tight fitting black capris that ended just below her knee, she didn't bother to change out of the dark grey t-shirt she had worn to bed. After slipping on her sandals she quietly walked out the front door, it was a chilly night and she was kicking herself for not bringing a light jacket. Marianna hated the cold, absolutely hated it, she found it annoying. She crossed her arms and continued to walk around the village until she found herself walking past the burial grounds. She turned into the entrances and walked along the headstones until she found the two she was looking for placed right next to each other,

"Hi mom." She whispered "HI Nana, I'm home."

She sat down between the two headstones, playing with the grass around her.

"Kara's gone, but I'm guessing you already knew that, if she's with you tell her I'm sorry…..I'm sorry I didn't save her mom."

A single tear slipped down her face "I couldn't find Yani or Kuro, but I think they're alive, they have to be."

She laid down between the headstones and gazed up at the night sky watching the stars, not wanting to back to her room.

She didn't even realize she had fallen asleep until she felt someone shaking her awake.

"Hey." The voice called out, she opened her eyes and was greeted by the man who had watched over her earlier, Shikamaru.

"Are you trying to catch a cold?" he asked.

She frowned at him "No, I didn't mean to fall asleep. What are you even doing out here?" she asked in an accusing tone.

He shrugged at her "Visiting some family, same as you."

She rolled her eyes "You could just cut the bullshit and tell me you're her because your Hokage told you yo keep and eye on me."

He smirked at her "Ok fine, I was watching you, but I was also visiting family, I didn't realize you planned on sleeping out here."

Marianna stood up and brushed the grass of her, she was even colder than before. "I already told you I didn't plan on falling asleep, it just happened, I couldn't sleep back in my room, so I came on a walk and ended up here."

"I know." He said "I was keeping an eye on you, remember?"

Smartass she thought. "What time is it?"

He glanced at the non-existent watch on his hand, "About two-thirty."

She gaped at him "You let me sleep that long?" he shrugged.

"I figured you were having trouble sleeping, and like I said I have family here so it wasn't that big of a deal."

"Well I want to go back to my room, but I'm not entirely sure on how to get back."

He stuffed his hands into his pocket and nodded, they walked silently through the village.

"Are you cold?" he asked "You've been shivering."

She crossed her arms and nodded. "Well we're almost to the hotel."

They reached her door five minutes later, she opened it and motioned for him to come in. "You're supposed to be keeping an eye on me remember." Shikamaru walked inside, glancing around awkwardly.

He felt a little awkward standing in the hotel living room, but it was better than sitting on the roof. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed two waters from the fridge, she passed one to him and sat down on the loveseat, he sat down on the bigger couch across from her.

"I'm sorry you got caught up in this." She said

"Its really not that big of a deal." He said

"You just discovered that I am the half-sister of Sauske and Itachi Uchiha, I'd say that it's a pretty big deal." He smirked, "Yea I guess it kind of is then. Aren't you going to try and get some sleep?"

She curled up on the corner of the couch, tucking her feet underneath her. "I don't sleep well, haven't for years."

He took a sip of water and was quietly observing her, despite being an Uchiha she didn't look like them. She looked nothing like Sauske, well they had the same frown, but besides that they were polar opposites. He had seen a picture of Sauske's family once and Sauske, even Itachi took mostly after their mother; pale skin and dark hair. He though Itachi looked a little like their father, but Sauske was a spitting image of his mother. He knew Fugaku had brown hair, and while he didn't know what her mother looked like he was betting she got it from him. Her olive skin tone certainly separated her from the clan's standards, not to mention her eyes.

They weren't the typical pitch black, that Sauske had, they were warm, almost golden. Yes she certainly was different, but something about her told him that she still possessed the same darkness her family did. He didn't think that she had acted on that darkness unlike Sauske and Itachi, but he had a feeling it was there, that it was something that she was fighting. You don't go through that much loss without fighting it, he knew because after losing Asuma and his father, he had to fight his own demons.

"You can stop trying to figure me out, and just ask me what you want to know." Her statement pulled him from his thoughts and Shikamaru realized he must have been staring at her to long.

"After all," she said "I'm going to be here for a while." Marianna definitely was different from Sauske, she was a bit more open, and he doubted he would ever have a meaningful conversation with Sauske in his life.

"Your family was fueled by power and secrets, they are one of the oldest and strongest clans left, yet you seem to want no part in their name, you don't even seem to accept Sauske as your brother and he may be the only family you have left." She sighed deeply

"Yes well I am the only family he has and he doesn't seem too eager to get to know me, and as for the Uchiha name, you're right I don't want it. Fugaku didn't want me, I understand the position he was in and I have made my peace with it. I'm not going to spend the rest of my life walking around with daddy issues, when he clearly wasn't bothered by the fact he had a child out there. If I hadn't developed the sharingan, who my father was wouldn't have mattered much, the only reason I do matter is because of the power in my eyes and it isn't something I want to be known for."

She had been staring at the floor the whole time she spoke but then she looked up at him, her bright hazel eyes meeting his.

"The Uchiha name is stained with blood, and I didn't want that blood on my hands. Even now being back in their home village I still don't want the name. I wasn't raised to be an Uchiha, I was raised to be myself, and lame as that sounds."

"It doesn't sound lame," he said "It sounds like you did the best you could."

She smiled at him "Itachi was a big part in that, he didn't want me to end up like Sauske. He wanted to tell him the truth, but there were to many obstacles. When Sauske left the village it really hurt him, but he felt like it was Sauske's path."

"I don't think anyone could have saved Sauske, he was hell bent on power and revenge even before Orochimaru came into the picture. I think everything that happened to him, happened for a reason."

She shrugged her shoulders, seeming indifferent about the topic of Sauske. They talked more for a few hours, and he learned more about her. She talked a bit about her sisters Yani and Kara, Yani was married and was seven months pregnant. Her brother-in-law Kuro was missing along with his younger brother Zuko who was a very close friend of hers; Amaya's older brother Raiden was missing as well. She spoke very briefly about Kara, but from what she said he assumed that she was closer to her than Yani. She made Jonin by age 14, clearly taking after her older brothers in that aspect, she went on missions outside of the village, but was pulled off of them during the war.

After a while she nodded off, he looked at the clock and it read five-thirty, he had gotten no sleep. He had to report to Kakashi in three hours, so he decided to lay out on the couch. Before he did though, he grabbed two blankets from closet and draped one of them over her sleeping form. He couldn't help but notice how peaceful she looked when she slept; she even looked younger.

Shikamaru laid down on the couch and took one last look at her sleeping form, before he let sleep take him.


End file.
